Not All Strangers Are Dangerous
by xKitta-chan
Summary: [Hiatus] Hiccup gets texted by a stranger. After he gets to know the person better, he agrees to meet him in person. But he didn't think that he would make such a problem. Hiccup is in a love triangle, and two boys were fighting over him. Eventual Frostcup. also includes BunnyxToothless. Rating might go up. Yaoi/Slash. Don't like don't read. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DREAMWORKS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! this is sort of my first fanfiction so please be nice. If you want to flame my horrible writing then go ahead but I can't take flames that count as cyber bullying because I would burst into tears. Also, please don't copy this story in any shape or form because isn't that just stealing?**

**I also want to clear up a few things:**

**'' '' double speech marks = Speaking**

**' ' single speech marks = messages**

**single speech marks &amp; italics = thoughts**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My name's hiccup. Great name I know. I used to live in Berk, an island that snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. My mum usually gets a cold from the weather and my dad doesn't like it when she does, because it makes him worry, and moved to Burgess in the United States.

Hiccup sighed. He had just finished the long process of adding-your-contacts-to-your-new-phone. It's even harder when you haven't written any of them down or when you don't know the number of by heart. There was nothing wrong with his previous phone. It was just that his best friend, Toothless, had 'accidentally' smashed it out of frustration. Toothless had an argument over a little thing with his boyfriend, Bunnymund. Okay now, back to the point. This had taken him about an hour because he only remembered most of his contact numbers.

When he was about to put down his phone, a text was sent to him._ 'Strange.'_ He thought. _'I haven't told anyone I got a new number, apart_ _from Toothless.'_ He clicked on the contact and read the text.

'Hey! What's up?' It read.

Hiccup decided to text back. 'Who's this?'

'Jack. Now give me back my phone.' The person replied, almost immediately.

'What phone? Sorry but I think you've got the wrong person. I'm Hiccup.' Hiccup texted, politely.

Hiccup received another text from 'Jack' a few seconds later. 'Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that? Now where are you? And give me back my phone.'

'I'm serious! What are you talking about?' Hiccup texted, confused. 'Who could've taken his phone?' He thought.

He decided to ask that question to 'Jack'. 'Who took your phone? And trust me, I only have one phone. My friend broke my old one.'

'Okay, I trust you. For now. My older brother took my phone so I had to go buy a new one to text him. Looks like he got a new number.' Came the reply.

'What kind of an older brother is that?' Hiccup sent the text and soon got one back.

'I don't know. The kind of brother that steals your stuff?' Hiccup smiled. He knew it wasn't that funny but this 'Jack' person seems to make him cheer up a bit. His phone then sounded, which meant he received a new message.

'So, do you want to play a game? You know, to help us get to know each other better? And you sound like a nice person. So, all we do is we take turns asking questions to the other and the person has to answer truthfully.' Hiccup had been wanting to ask 'Jack' a question since they introduced one another.

'Okay, sounds fun. I'll go first. What's your full name? Sorry I'm just curious and I guess that that you're a guy, right?' Asked hiccup.

'Name's Jack Frost Overland. And yeah, I'm a guy and I'm guessing you're one too. So, what's you're full name?'

Hiccup replied as fast as he can. 'Yeah, I'm a guy. My name's kind of really long so here I go. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.'

A few seconds later. 'The Third? I'm just curious but are you're parents like important people or what?' Hiccup immediately began typing.

'I moved to here from Berk. My dad was the chief there and I'm an only child so I guess I was the next in line, though I wish I wasn't. I would have so many responsibilities. Since I've moved to Burgess, some other family name has taken over. I'm kind of glad my family moved here, so then I wouldn't have to set as an example for others to look up to. But I'm still known as Hiccup Haddock the Third.' Hiccup checked it over and then sent it.

'Uh huh. How long did it take you to type that message?' Asked Jack.

'Asking that question won't help you learn anything about me, Jack. So, how old are you?' Hiccup patiently waited for a reply.

'Yeah it does, it tells me how fast you type on your phone. I'm 17 years old. Also, but I don't think you're interested, my older brother is a year older than me. How old are you?' Hiccup smiled (again). _'This is kind of fun.'_ He thought.

'Yeah, whatever. I'm 15. What's your brother's name?'

'My brother is called Jackson Dark Overland. We have different middle names because we didn't have a real one so we chose them ourselves. Now our middle names are official.' Was what it read in Jack's text.

'Wow, both of your names are really similar.' Stated hiccup.

'Yep.' Was the immediate reply. They continued on texting until they had nothing else to discuss.

'So, are we friends now?' Hiccup asked.

'What do you think?' Came the sarcastic answer.

* * *

**Please review if you want more and I might just type faster!**

**By CSo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 done! Sorry if it's Short. Also, I'm trying to avoid describing some characters because I want to do it when either Hiccup or Jack sees them.**

**Disclaimer is in the summary.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed, in my comfortable pyjamas, my phone in my hand. I had spent almost all of today chatting with Jack; now it's almost midnight. Thank Odin, I don't have school tomorrow! Right now I'm having a hard time deciding whether to add Jack to my contacts. Well, I know him like I'd met him months ago. So, why not? I clicked on the button which reads 'add to contacts' and there. Jack is now in my contacts. I set my phone down onto my nightstand and crawled into my bed.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I glanced at the clock in my bedroom. It read 11: 45. Wow, today has gone fast! Texting Hiccup was fun and he was kind of interesting. I'd also learnt that Hiccup lives in the same city as me and he's younger than me! By two years! Oh God, I can't stop smiling! Okay, deep breath. Now, breath out. If you're asking why I'm this happy then I'll give you an answer, I'd just made a new friend. By accident. And yeah, we're now _real_ friends. I've already added Hiccup to my contacts list so I have nothing better to do than get to some sleep. I turned my phone off and hid it under my pillow, so my brother won't take it _again_.

* * *

Being woken up by a solid object hitting you on the head isn't fun. Yep, it happened. Right now.

''Ow!'' I screamed, rubbing my head.

There was laughing in front of me. '' Oh my God! You should've seen your face!'' Seriously? What kind of a brother are you?

I reached for the object that was thrown at me and apparently is was my phone, the one that my brother took yesterday.

''What did you do to my phone?'' I asked. And the usual reply was... ''I'm not sorry.'' Yeah, you don't sound sorry.

''I- Ugh! Just tell me!'' I don't think I've ever heard him say an apologie.

''I was messing around on your phone then I clicked something, I don't know what, and then boom! Your phone just deleted all the saved data stored in it.'' I've had to go through this for a long time. I wish he'd just get a girlfriend that can stop him from acting like _that_. Or boyfriend. I don't really know what sexuality my brother is. But back to the point. My brother is _very_ irritating.

''You did _that_ and you're not sorry? Are you serious?'' This guy is unbelievable!

''Totally.'' Now I'm starting to get a headache.

''Fine! Can you just leave me alone?!'' I shouted. Quietly, of course. It is morning right now.

''Okay! Oh yeah, mum said breakfast is ready.'' Finally! He's leaving! ''Alright. Got it.''

* * *

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

There was a ringing sound around the room. It was my phone's ring tone. I sat up from my bed and picked it up. It was a call from Toothless. I decided to answer the call as it might be important.

''Hey Toothless. What's up?'' I asked.

''Um... Can you to do me a favour?''

''Okay. Shoot.'' I said.

''I need you to go shopping with me.'' My mind froze. Toothless never usually says anything about shopping. He hates it. So why?

Then Toothless spoke up again, answering the question in my head. It's like he can read my mind or something. ''It's because Bunny's busy and I don't often go shopping so I don't know what to do.''

''Well, I don't have anything else better to do. So alright.''

''Thanks.''

''No problem. See you at ten?''

''Yeah. See ya.'' I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? I know it's short but please review if you want more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in summary.**

**I kinda didn't know what to write so yeah... Sorry it's short...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**At the Supermarket**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It took about three hours to get Toothless's shopping done. First, Toothless didn't know what he needed. So we bought some stuff you normally get for your home, like some fruit or some cleaning products for the bathrooms. And secondly, Toothless got... Lost. Yep. I spent about half an hour looking for him and found him near where they sell their fish. I figured that going to bed late makes me forget stuff. When we were leaving, my phone rang. It was a text from Jack.

'Are you alone right now? I want to ask you something.' It read.

I replied with a simple sentence and a question. 'Not right now. Why?'

''Who's that?'' Asked Toothless. I turned my head towards Toothless, surprised. ''It's no one.'' I said. Toothless looked like he didn't believe me but he just shrugged and let it pass. My attention was now on the new message sent by Jack:

'There's a question I've been wanting to ask you.'

'Okay. Just wait.'

* * *

'Jack I'm home now. So, what did you want to ask me?'

'Answer the first phone call you get.'

Now I'm confused. I thought he wanted to ask me something. Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up, not checking who it was from.

''Hey Hiccup.'' Wait. Is this...

''Jack?'' I asked.

''Yeah, it's me. Sorry if I surprised you.''

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I know it's short! Please review!**

**CSo**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter up guys! Disclaimer in summary! ATTENTION:Do not copy this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Jack, what are you-" Hiccup was cut off.

"I know this is sudden, but I just wanted to speak to you for once. Is this okay?" Asked Jack. "It's fine and I kinda wanted to speak to you too."

"So, er... What was the question that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, um... Now that we're friends, do you want to meet me? You know, cause we live in the same town." Hiccup wasn't sure if he wanted to meet Jack at first, but now that he knows that Jack doesn't sound older than he says he is, he agrees.

"Alright. When?"

"Maybe next weekend? 'Cause we have school tomorrow, right?" Then Hiccup realized that he didn't know what school Jack Goes to.

"Hey, Jack? What school do you go to?"

"I go to The Burgess High school and College of Creative Arts."Hiccup almost dropped his phone. That was the same school he goes to!

"Jack, you're kidding, right?"

"No. Why?"

"Because that's the same school I go to." there was laughing on the other side of Hiccup's phone.

"How come we've never seen or heard of each other?" said Jack, after he was done laughing.

"Maybe because I'm a 'nerd'?"

"Or maybe because I'm always surrounded by girls that you can't see me." Hiccup smiled. Now he found out that Jack goes to the same school as him.

"You're two years older than me, of course we have different classes. Plus, the school's huge, so your classes could be anywhere."

"The school also has an equally large building that's called 'college'." said Jack.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He knew Jack couldn't see it but he knew that Jack wasn't that stupid to not notice the sarcasm in his voice. "That's why it's called The Burgess High school and College of Creative Arts."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jack said, playfully, so he wouldn't hurt Hiccup. "So, cafeteria at break? Just look for someone with white hair wearing a blue hoodie."

"Alright. You'll need to look for someone with brown hair and that's... Short." Hiccup heard snickering on the other side of his phone.

"You said you're a chief's son, and you're short?" Then Jack's laughter erupted again.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Jack."

"Sorry." Jack calmed down, but not enough to stop him from smiling. "Wait a sec, Hic." Hiccup heard some faint shouting in the background. "Sorry, but I need to go to this restaurant with my family for lunch. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." then he heard Jack hang up. Hiccup sighed with a smile still on his face. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys! I want your opinion on whether you want Jack as the 'Seme' or 'Uke'. (Personally, I prefer Jack as the Seme.) Please leave your answer in your review!**

**Seme = 'Guy' in slash relationships.**

**Uke = 'Girl' in slash relationships. **

**Slash = Same gender relationships. ****(In case you didn't know.)**

**Bye guys!**

**CSo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated my story in two or three weeks! It was the holidays so I got kinda lazy... Anyways, I think this chapter is okay.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hiccup woke up at about six in the morning. He got up to get ready for school as he was too nervous to even fall back asleep. After he said his goodbyes to his parents, he set off for school. Hiccup arrived to school earlier than usual so he decided to the library and finish is homework. The bell for first period rang when Hiccup had finished most of his homework. When the lunch bell finally rang, Hiccup packed his stuff and headed out the classroom with Toothless. Toothless always wears black clothing to school that matches his short jet black hair. They were walking in silence until Toothless broke it.

"Hey Hiccup? I promised Bunny that I'd hang out with him today, is that alright with you?"

Hiccup mentally sighed in relief. Now he didn't have to explain the whole 'meeting-a-stranger-named-Jack' thing. "It's fine, bud. I'll be okay."

Hiccup rarely goes to the cafeteria so he isn't really used to how crowded it is. He began searching for a person who has white hair and wears a blue hoodie as Jack had told him to. Hiccup suddenly stopped when he sees a familiar mop of short jet-black hair. 'Toothless?' Hiccup thought. He then noticed that Toothless was surrounded by a crowd of people, mostly girls. He squeezed his way through the crowd over to Toothless. Toothless turned around when Hiccup tapped his shoulder. Hiccup then saw Bunny standing beside Toothless. Bunny had short grey-ish blue hair and wore grey-ish blue jacket over his grey tee. On his bottom half, he wore dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of dark boots that reach up to his ankles.

"Hey Hiccup. What are you doing here?" Toothless said. Before Hiccup could answer that question, another voice spoke up.

"Hiccup?" When Hiccup turned to the person who spoke, he couldn't look away.

He had the most dazzling blue eyes along with snowy white hair. He also wore a dark blue hoodie with brown pants that clung to his legs. Hiccup mentally slapped himself to stop him from staring at Jack.

"Yep, that's me." he said, smiling. Jack looked like he was about to say something but Bunny cut in.

"And how exactly do ya guys know each other?"

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Hey Hiccup. What are you doing here?" As soon as I heard the name 'Hiccup', I couldn't help but smile. I finally get to see Hiccup! I moved closer to Toothless and Bunny to try and see Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" I asked.

Beside Toothless I saw a short brunette boy with cute freckles on his cheeks. His forest green eyes could beat any forests at any time and his auburn-ish brown hair must feel softer than it looks. Hiccup wore an olive green shirt with a brown vest over it. At the bottom half, he wore light brown jeans and a pair of green converse. 'I have to admit, he looks kinda cute.' Jack thought. After realizing what I've said(or thought) I mentally slapped myself. We've only just met!

"Yep, that's me." Hiccup said, smiling.

I opened my mouth to say something but Bunny cut in.

"And how exactly do ya guys know each other?" Oh boy...

* * *

**So guys, I was thinking of writing a new story. The idea was bugging me so much! Please tell me what you think below.**

**CSo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back! I figured I'd type it on my iPad. Plus, I changed my FF name to 'x-Sochan'. I don't really have anything to say apart from telling you that Hiccup will meet Jack's brother in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Jack's P.O.V**

"And how exactly do ya guys know each other?"

I mentally panicked. '_What should I do? What should I do?_'

"Uh... M-Me and Hiccup 'll tell you after school. Right, Hic?"

Hiccup hesitantly nodded his head. "Uh.. Right..." As soon as he'd finished speaking, I dragged him with me up the nearest set of stairs.

"Um... Where are we going?" asked Hiccup. I glanced back at Hiccup and realized we were still holding hands. I immediately let go.

"We're gonna look for my brother over at the college buildings." Suddenly a voice spoke up behind me.

"You don't have to. I'm right here."

* * *

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was guessing the intruder was Jack's brother.

I looked towards him and saw that he had piercing yellow eyes, pitch black hair and looked extremely similar to Jack. He also wore a charcoal coloured hoodie and black jeans than clung to his legs.

"Hey, cutie~ I'm Jackson. And you are?" I think my face looks like a tomato now. "You're pretty cute when you're embarrassed." Okay, seriously. It's like I can't feel my face anymore.

"Jackson, are you seriously flirting with a guy?" said Jack. Jackson ignored him and continued our, curently, one-sided conversation.

"Well, what's your answer?"

"I-It's Hiccup..." I muttered. At least my face is cooling down.

"So, Hiccup. Are you taken? 'Cause if you aren't , how 'bout considering me? Plus, I love it when you blush~"

"Uh..." Seriously, someone has to turn the heating down because I'm boiling.

"You can't just say that to someone you just met!" Jack snapped at the other, surprising me.

"Well I just did." replied Jackson. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I hope you guys are happy with who Jack's brother is(Dark!Jack Frost. Just search it up.). WHO WANTS A THREESOME GUYS? (Answer this if you want. ;D)**

**See you next chapter~**

**x-Sochan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Another chapter! (Yay!) So, the reason why another chapter is up this quick is because I had this chapter stuck in my head last night, so I had to type it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

"C'mon Hiccup, say yes~" said Jackson.

"Don't do it, Hic." said Jack.

"Jack, just give up. You're just jealous because I asked Hiccup out before you." Jack visibly stiffened and averted his gaze to the floor. If you looked really closely, you can see that there's a bit of pink on Jack's cheeks.

"Hiccup, I don't have all day. Just say yes~" I felt my cheeks go warm. Extremely warm.

"O-Okay..." I whispered, answering Jackson's statement. Guess there's no arguing.

"Great~!" "Wait, what?!" the brothers said in unison.

"Wait, Hiccup. Instead of dating Jackson go out with me." As soon as Jack had realised what he'd said, he slapped his hand over his mouth. I just stood there in shock.

"Jack... D-Do you mean..." I started. Jack sighed.

"Yeah. I like you. So, yes or no?"

"Hold on," said Jackson. "You can't just take someone's boyfriend away from them." '_I only agreed because you asked me about 100 times!_' I thought.

"Then Hiccup will have to date both of us." replied Jack. '_No way! What's going on?!_'

"Okay then. It's settled~!" Decided Jackson.

"W-Wait! You can't just decide that on your own!" I exclaimed. Turns out they were ignoring me and my statement wasn't heard. What's gonna happen to me next?!

* * *

Back at the school cafeteria, people were _staring_. At _me_. It was really embarrassing. Well, that's what you get for dating popular guys. I sighed as I felt my blush deepen. I was currently sandwiched in between Jack and Jackson. I would say it's comfortable but all the stares are really _un_comfortable. Just when Jackson and Jack were arguing, like always, a confident looking girl walked up to us. And when I mean us, I mean _those_ guys.

"Hey Jackson~ Wanna ditch those dorks and hang out with me instead~?" Wow, her seducing sucks.

"Sorry, but," he started, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm taken." Her smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"Okay then. See you around!" She said with a forced smile. She turned to leave but not before shooting a glare at me. Plus, I'm pretty sure my face is redder than before.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this quick chapter! Oh, and, who do you want that girl, that's terrible at seducing, to be? Leave your answer in your review! ^v^**

**See you later~**

**x-Sochan**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaack~ I'm sorry I was neglecting this story for a while. I was just- Uh. Damn you school! Anyways, this chapter mainly focuses on Hiccup and Jackson(Dark!Jack). And there will be a (****really bad)**** make out scene. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Say, Hiccup, " Jackson started. "You should come over to our house today."

"Uh, Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Just in case Heather, the girl from before, tries to murder you."

Hiccup flinched at the word 'murder' before speaking again.

"Crazy fangirl?" He asked Jackson. Jackson raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

Not long after their conversation ended, the bell for class rings. Jackson turns to Hiccup and takes his hands in his own.

"See ya later, Hic." He said before pecking Hiccup's hand, causing him to flush a light red. Jackson smirked at Hiccup's reaction when he turned and walked away.

Jack just stood there annoyed that he let his guard down around Jackson. He couldn't really do anything to stop Jackson from showing affection. To spend more time with Hiccup he decided to walk him to class before heading to his own.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I was furious. Not only because I was rejected by Jackson, but also because he chose a guy over me. I walked towards my 'friends' with an angry scowl across my face.

"So," said a girl with blonde hair braided to her left shoulder. "How'd it go? Did you get turned down?"

I calmed my emotions for a bit to answer her question.

"Look, Astrid, I didn't know he was dating a guy already so it's not like it's my fault I got rejected." I said.

The blonde girl named 'Astrid' nodded in response, not wanting to say anything.

"If Jackson's already taken then you should give up already." Ruffnut spoke up.

Then an idea came to me.

"Wait. I have a better idea. Let's make Jackson single again." I smiled(kinda creepily) at the idea.

"And how would we do that?" Astrid questioned me, curious.

"We hunt that fishbone down." I explained, pointing to the brunette stood in between the Overland brothers.

"Wait, Hiccup? Hiccup's dating Jackson?" Astrid exclaimed, surprised. Of course Astrid knew Hiccup. They're friends.

The bell rung before the conversation was over. I turned to leave saying a small goodbye. 'You better watch out. Hiccup.' I mentally threatened.

* * *

**~Time Skip: After school with Hiccup~**

Hiccup was just casually walking out the classroom when suddenly someone tackled him from behind.

"I missed you~" it was unmistakably the voice of Jackson. Hiccup rolled his eyes, again, at Jackson's statement.

"And here comes Jack." Said Hiccup, sarcastically. He didn't really mean it, but it happened anyway. Jack was a long way down the corridor jogging towards the other two.

"Jackson, let go of Hiccup! Now!" He shouted, out of breath.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Jackson answered, snuggling his head into Hiccup's neck making him blush. When had Jack finally reached them, Hiccup noticed they had attracted some attention, making him blush harder.

"Jackson, just let go. You're making Hiccup uncomfortable." Jack admitted he was a bit jealous because 1) Jackson is more popular than him so he can do whatever he wants, and 2) it would be embarrassing to snuggle Hiccup whenever he sees him even though he wants to do it.

"W-Why don't we just go to your house?" Hiccup says, interrupting their conversation.

The walk to the Overland brothers' home was quiet but comfortable.

When they were there, Hiccup couldn't help but stare. In front of him was a freakin' mansion!

"You live here?!" Hiccup exclaimed, surprised and in awe. The two just shrugged it off as if it was normal. The inside was amazing as well. It looked so posh and royal. They were like the odd ones out because of their attire, excluding the servants. Wait, servants?

"You have servants?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, if you have a mansion, wouldn't it be weird if you didn't have any servants?" Jack replied.

"Hey, sis?" Jackson called out to no one in particular. One of the maids answered him.

"She went out with Mr and Mrs Overland, Master(?) Dark."

"Uh, thanks. By the way, just call me Jackson. I've said that like a million times already." Jackson laughed, playfully. He turned towards Hiccup and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go to my room now!" He smiled playfully.

When they were there, Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom to take a shower. After Jackson heard the bathroom door click, he walked over to his bed and sat down, motioning Hiccup to sit on his lap. Hiccup did what he asked flushing bright red making his freckles more visible. Jackson pulled Hiccup closer towards him and rested his chin on his head while Hiccup buried his face into the other's chest. They sat there cuddling for a couple minutes before Jackson decided to press his lips against Hiccup's soft ones.

Hiccup widened his eyes at what Jackson was doing. The kiss was making him feel mixed emotions plus waking him blush even harder. It was just lip to lip kissing until Jackson prodded his tongue against Hiccup's lips, causing Hiccup to gasp. Jackson took this opportunity to roam his tongue around Hiccup's wet cavern, tasting every bit of his adorable brunette's mouth.

Hiccup, on the other hand, just melted into the kiss. Jackson was an amazing kisser. He couldn't do anything but kiss back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Jackson broke the kiss when he heard footsteps coming their way. Jack walked into his brother's room wearing his PJs.

"Hey, Jackson, it's your tur-" Jack stopped talking when he saw an adorable flustered Hiccup sitting on Jackson's lap.

"What happened?" He asked them both, but more towards Jackson.

"I-I uh... Um-" Hiccup's mind was racing so fast that he couldn't speak properly. Instead, Jackson did the talking.

"I just stole Hiccup's first kiss."

* * *

**I don't really know what'll happen next so if you have any suggestions leave it in your review! For the next chapter I will need 10 or more new reviews! (^v^)/**

**See you next chapter~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yea sorry I'm changing my username a lot. BUT. Now I am officially known as: xxReiRiko! X3 In this chapter you will meet the Overland Family!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jack couldn't believe what had happened. Jackson stole Hiccup's first kiss. Unfortunately, Jack couldn't really do anything to get it back, so if he wanted to kiss Hiccup it'll be his second instead.

The doorbell rang cutting the intense silence between them, surprising each of them.

"Master Jackson, a friend is here to see you." A maid called.

"Just me?" Jackson replied. The maid answered him with a 'yes'.

"Be right back." He said to the other two. As soon as he left, Jack jumped onto Hiccup, snuggling him, landing on Jacksons's bed in process.

"Hiccup, I want a kiss~" he whined like a 5 year old. Hiccup didn't really know how to respond to that so he just went along with it.

"Uhh... Um, o-okay..." He said, flushing. Yeah, he wasn't really comfortable with kisses yet.

Jack smirked cheekily and closed his eyes, leaning in closer to Hiccup. Hiccup did the same, the smirk replaced with a red blush instead. When their lips met, Hiccup gasped a little feeling butterflies in his stomach. Jack also took this opportunity to delve his tongue into Hiccup's small mouth. It tasted... Sweet. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist to pull him closer while the other wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. The kiss was short but sweet. Jack had to force himself to not forcibly kiss Hiccup again. After the kiss they just cuddled I guess.

* * *

**~With Jackson~**

"Master Jackson, your friend is in the living area." Jackson nodded in response and headed to said room.

Sitting on one of the couches was... Heather. What is she doing here? Jackson tried to calm down and act normal.

"So, uh, Heather," Jackson started causing Heather to look at him. "What brings you here?"

Heather slowly stood up and walked up to Jackson with a seemingly sweet smile.

"I'm looking for someone. His name's Hiccup. Seen him anywhere?" She said, the smile still on her face.

Before Jackson could say anything, the front door clicked open.

**~Back with Jack &amp; Hiccup~**

The air was peaceful and hints of love was floating around. The feeling faded away as the pair barely heard the front door open. They wandered whether they should see who it is or not.

**~With Jackson and- wait, what's her name again?~**

The strangers walking through the door was none other than the Overland brothers' other family members.

The first one to tackle Jackson was his sister, Leah. Leah Overland. She was a young girl that looked about 8 or 9 years old. Her attire that she was wearing right now consists of a dark blue dress that reaches just up to her knees, small black wedged sandals and an expensive bracelet around her left wrist. Her hair was Chestnut brown and tied up in a high-ponytail.

The next person was a woman with a similar hair colour as Leah's. A.k.a the Overland siblings' Mother. This time she wore a black mermaid tail dress, her shoes hidden behind the skirt. Her straight down hair was down and reached below her armpits.

The last person was a man with hair that was the same colour as Jackson's. His hair was similar to Jack and Jackson's hair style but a bit longer. He wore a black tux(or whatever you where at a prom or something. You imagine it. X3.) and had dark blue eyes.

The trio that had just arrived were: Leah Overland(sister), Amaya Leeys/Overland(Mother), and Fionn Overland(Father). They have just returned from a business party and are as happy as always to see their son/brother.

As soon as they entered into the building, Amaya spotted Heather standing next to Jackson and immediately had the wrong idea.

"Jackson, why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?" Her face full of excitement similar to a child's on Christmas Day.

Jackson's face, on the other hand, was filled with pure shock. 'Me and Heather?!' He thought.

"Uh... Mom. You've got it wrong." Jackson began. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, my bad!" Amaya said, apologising. "Then who is it?" She said full of curiosity. "Are they here?"

Jackson just nodded in response as he didn't know what else tho say.

"Mom, Dad, Leah!" Jack called, running down the set off stairs, with Hiccup right behind him.

"Jack!" Leah replied, joyfully. Jack just smiled in return.

"Mom, meet Hiccup!" Jack introduced Hiccup to her. "He's my Bo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jackson covered his mouth with his hand and finished his sentence.

"He's my boyfriend." Jackson said. Jack removed Jackson's hand away from his mouth and spoke.

"No, he's our boyfriend."

The other family members just stood there surprised. Well, apart from Leah and Heather. As Leah dint know what was so surprising and Heather was just plain jealous.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! **

**As you can see, Jack and Jacksons' parents are my friend's and my OCs because I came up with their names and my friend came up with their looks. I wouldn't be happy if someone used them and claimed it as theirs. **

**There will be art for them! I've asked my friend to do it(her art/profile on my FF profile.) The drawing is told to be done when the next chapter is up.**

**See you next chapter~**


	10. Important Message!

**Hi. Sorry there is going to be another pause/hiatus on this story. TvT**

**The reason is because I'm busy with all this school stuff and it's driving me nuts. **

**Miri (artist for the (soon to be) Overland family photo) is also very busy with all ****their**** artwork. Oh and I think that in the last chapter I stated Miri's gender wrong(?). Miri's a he/they I think. :P**

**Even though I've got the next part of the story down in my head, I'm open for suggestions!**

**This message will be here until I've got the next chapter typed up.**

**See you~ X3**


	11. Important Announcement (AN)

Hello, yes. It is I.

Sorry for not being active on this story. I have completely lost interest.

has deleted all my story documents as well. So, I cannot update.

I have completely forgotten how I wanted this story to go.

And, well, goodbye, I guess. I'm gonna delete this account soon anyways.

**ps. amazing profile pic by my friendo. ReiriMeku tumblr / deviantart / Twitter. Go follow him. I mean- them. idk anymore.**


End file.
